


Wish Under the Stars

by haikyall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Star Tears, Fighting, M/M, Star Tears, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: A star with a faltering luster is quite concerning, because it means that it will lose its entity.But you don't need a star to make a longing desire become reality, right?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	1. Canopus

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt, I see.
> 
> Unnoticed grammatical errors might be found all throughout the work, if so, please contact the author about it.

Practicing new moves in the volleyball court was a routine thing for both Kageyama and Hinata. You would be blind and heartless if you didn’t realize the amount of sexual tension between the two boys was as big as the Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium. Every single time one of them made a mistake, they would start a retorting battle; whoever gets more flustered, loses. They always were in a tie, never once getting a lead from the other. It lets everyone know the two aren’t okay when they are either less likely quiet, or the other just doesn’t make a cheezy comeback. Today, of course, was no exception.

Everyone was practicing receives by pairs, the setters, float servers, Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka were the ones serving the ball to their pair. The whole team seems to stop in their actions just to watch their two infamous juniors start what seems to be the hundredth time they bicker to one another.

“YOUR RECEIVES ARE STILL SHITTY” Kageyama screams out with a clenched out fist and a gaze that could pierce a soul if possible as Hinata’s receive drives the ball to the door of the gym which was exactly ninety degrees from where the tangerine was standing.

“AT LEAST I RECEIVED IT”

“YOU BARELY EVEN TOUCHED THE BALL, BOKE”

“PLLF—” Hinata sticks his tongue out in frustration as Yachi hands another volleyball to the setter and the third years just sigh at the banter, while the second years giggle at the sight of it well, Tanaka and Nishinoya were shouting out their chants to both Kageyama and Hinata and Tsukishima rolls his eyes at hearing what on God’s name they were on about, on the other hand, Yamaguchi was trying hard to not laugh at what they just heard and saw. 

Kageyama walks to the end of the court and he starts to prep the ball by giving it a quick spin with his right hand that makes the spinning force and the left hand to keep the support of the ball as it spins. He takes a breath and starts to gain speed. The ball is in the air in seconds and the setter swings his arm with the greatest amount of strength he can muster with the energy he had left after two hours of practicing receives with the tangerine. The impact of his palm to the ball was tremendous, you would’ve sworn you saw the ball fold on itself before launching itself towards Hinata’s face at turbo speed.

In this situation, it has turned both fortunate and unfortunate, fortunate because Hinata knows how to serve it, unfortunate well, … he receives it with his face. The ball comes dashing through the distance between Kageyama and Hinata and the ball slams itself to Hinata’s face flies him a little away from his standing position while the ball flings itself in a different direction, back to Kageyama’s reach.

The whole team gathers around a Hinata that was passed out and with a bleeding nose. 

“You guys gotta admit, he receives better with his face,” Tsukishima says as Shimizu and Yachi try to revive the kid. Tanaka and Nishinoya laugh their asses out as they recall that this was probably the 54th time Hinata received the setter’s serves with his face. Sugawara, mouth agape and horrified of Tsukishima’s words, smack him at the nape.

“TSUKKI NO—“

“ITS KINDA TRUE THO AHAHAHAHAHAHA— OW!” Tanaka says as he laughs and gets a hit from Sugawara as well. 

Hinata wakes up to Him lying on his club jacket with Shimizu and Yachi right beside him, “Oh, you’re awake,” Shimizu quickly says, putting an ice pack on Hinata’s forehead.

“BOKE, YOU RECEIVE WITH YOUR ARMS NOT WITH YOUR FACE, BOKE” Kageyama basically screams his lungs out directly at Hinata’s ear and Hinata winces as his ears try to decipher what nonsense Kageyama is on about. In reaction to the screaming, the tangerine covers his ears.

“AAAARGGH— STOP SCREAMING AT ME BAKAGEYAMA,”

“Kageyama has an odd way of getting concerned for Hinata,” Daichi says as he chugs his water bottle.

“Well, what did you expect? He still has a hard time syncing with his teammates' emotions, but it’s good to see him try.” Sugawara trails off as he sees that Kageyama and Hinata are yet again screaming at each other.

Ukai and Takeda sigh, “At least the ball didn’t hit him so hard to forget who was screaming at him,” Takeda says in relief, as Ukai simply chuckles.

“Alright, that’s it for today, make sure to clean up,” Ukai shouts out and claps his hands to gather the attention of his students.

“Yes, sir!!” The boys say as they wave their coaches goodbye as they leave the court. Hinata and Tsukishima, both get the mops in the storage room. As the two first years get the cleaning materials, Kageyama approaches Yamaguchi that was helping Asahi pack away the volleyball net.

“Yamaguchi—“ Kageyama says, his low and sudden voice catches Yamaguchi off guard, jumping as an initial reaction, this action causes Asahi to also jump in surprise to the sudden movement of both the net and his junior.

“A-AH Y-YES?”Yamaguchi croaks out as his body trembles, adrenaline still flowing through his veins from the shock.

“W-what shou— when yo-ou and t-tsukki, aahh—“ Kageyama stumbles on his words, not knowing what exactly is the right way of saying his point, looking at a spot on the floor right next to Yamaguchi. 

“Take your time Kageyama,” Yamaguchi— now calm— says, in a quiet voice with a small smile, calming his fellow stressed first year. Asahi takes the side of the net Yamaguchi was holding and Yamaguchi stammers as he says his gratitude.

“What do I give to Hinata, for his birthday…” Kageyama says with a quiet voice, a whisper at most but enough for Yamaguchi to hear. Yamaguchi is shocked, his mouth agape, eyes almost falling out of his skull.

“Well uhh—“Yamaguchi finally processes the question, scratching his nape in deep thought. He can finally see why Kageyama is having such a hard time. Hinata likes anything… you won’t know what he likes more than the other since he has the same reaction for everything, which was getting hyper and start jumping everywhere while holding the gift. Unless it’s meat buns then he just munches on it immediately.

“Hmmm, I don’t actually know, Tsukki is very particular and obvious with what he likes” Yamaguchi says after minutes of silence, Kageyama facepalms thinking that maybe he asked at the wrong time. 

“Maybe, uhh asking someone whose significant other is more like Hinata and less…Tsukki” Yamaguchi says, head nodding and gaze towards the storage room where Hinata is shouting something at Tsukki who was rolling his eyes. Kageyama turns to where Yamaguchi is pointing.

“Someone whose partner is more like Hinata…” Kageyama says to himself. A lightbulb flashes it’s light brightly inside Kageyama. He looks at Yamaguchi, whose gaze is in the storage room.

“You’re good at this, Yamaguchi,” Kageyama says, pointing at the pinch server and grabs the mop Hinata was holding, whose brain was flying away with thought, eyes tracing the lines of the hardwood floor. His thoughts get interrupted, as he feels the mop getting snatched away from him.

_Wait, Hinata is thinking?_

“OI, BAKAGEYAMA GIVE THE MOP BACK,” Hinata says, chasing his power partner.

Yamaguchi chuckles at the sight of Kageyama and Hinata bickering, well more on Kageyama’s hand on Hinata’s forehead, stopping him from getting the mop from the setter’s grasp, the small middle blocker’s arms are unfortunately too stubby to even reach contact of the mop.

_He’s trying_

“They seriously need to stop acting like that, if they wanna fuck, they should just fuck,” Tsukishima says, this sends a chill through Yamaguchi’s spine. He looks to the tall first year in fear and nervousness.

“T-TSUKKI—“

“And Kageyama really needs to stop using practice as a reason to see Hinata, it’s gonna make the dense kid think Almighty King is just using him,” The middle blocker says as he goes to the corner of the room to start mopping. Yamaguchi’s eyes follow his significant other, brain deep in thought.

_Was that why Hinata was thinking?_  



	2. V Sagittae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't look so okay, Iwa-chan~
> 
> Hey, don't give me that sour look

Iwaizumi sighs as he and the two other seniors arrive at Oikawa’s residence. A traditional style of a home, a temple-like design it was rather simple and elegant but also not flashy and big to see that the owner lived well-off. It was a tradition for the four of them to be relaxing and hanging out with each other at one of their houses during weekends. Today was Oikawa’s turn.

“I swear to god, if that flatass makes up the weirdest concept again, I’m tying him to a chair and torture the fuck out of him,” Iwaizumi breathes out as Matsukawa rings the doorbell. Hanamaki was holding all of the treats they were going to devour for the night. Bags and bags of junk food and a small tinge of alcohol rest upon the pink boy’s arms while Matsukawa giggles, mind going straight to the gutter as the remark Iwaizumi gave out. 

“ooohh, kinkyy” Hanamaki teases and manages to nudge his vice captain’s waist with his elbow despite the load he’s holding. Matsukawa laughs even more as Iwaizumi holds his anger in, trying to not murder his fellow senior.

Oikawa finally opens the door and greets them with a smile and wave they’ve all seen before. He instantaneously assists Hanamaki with the groceries, “Hello guys!! Welcome to my humble abo—“ He gets cut off by Matsukawa who simply makes his way inside of the house.

“We’ve been here countless times Oikawa,” The middle blocker says, already taking off his shoes. Iwaizumi just goes in with his friend inside.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure nothing in your house screams humble” Hanamaki follows pursuit as he knocks off his shoes with his feet and heads to the kitchen to drop the food off. 

“YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAAAANN~~” Oikawa whines out as the trio makes themselves more comfortable inside their captain’s home. His home was minimalistic, white, clean, and very chic. It was a more calm version of Oikawa’s personality, most of the things in the captain’s possession were all quite pricy, a white sofa, glass tables, polished wooden furniture. You would’ve never guessed he lived quite a… comfortable lifestyle.

Hanamaki drops the food the very moment he arrives at the kitchen, countertops were made of white quartz and all polished, the lights were of warm color, giving the ambiance to be quite calming. He groans as he stretches his arms out over his head, feeling the muscle pain coursing through his body due to the excessive strain of carrying the food. 

The outside hitter finally lays his eyes towards the living room in front of the kitchen and his jaw drops at what he’s seeing. Unlike the white, minimalistic entrance, the living room was filled with streamers, pink and red cups, and there were blankets a random Disney character with a Disney logo… and a whole stack of Disney DVDs.

_Iwaizumi isn’t gonna like this_

Oikawa leads the two other boys into his property, the captain lays the groceries in his arms on the countertop. Iwaizumi’s peripheral vision catches Hanamaki frozen at sight. The wing spiker turns his head as Matsukawa also freezes at what the pink boy was seeing. “Is something wrong, Hanamaki?” The vice-captain asks, the poor boy in a frozen state simply points to where he's looking at as an answer. Iwaizumi follows the trail to see the scenario that has happened.

Oikawa gets cheery seeing their reactions and starts to frolic around the spacious room. “Welcome to DisneyHome!! It’s Disneyland but at home!!” Oikawa says with his arms open wide, proud of the idea he thought of.

“HOW THE FUCK IS THAT DISNEYLAND” Iwaizumi screams out, seeing that there was not a single thing that was similar to the happiest place on earth. Hanamaki stifles a laugh as Matsukawa tries to make sense of the situation by pointing at Oikawa and back at the abomination of a sofa and back at Oikawa again, deep in thought.

“Remind me why this shithead is our captain to start with,” Iwaizumi facepalms, the hand stays on his face covering his mouth. He’s still trying to take in what in tarnation he’s seeing. He feels like he should murder his boyfriend for being an idiot for the thousandth time today. 

“It’s exactly why I called it DisneyHome!” Oikawa reasons out with the ace. Matsukawa makes his way to the stack of DVDs Oikawa had in the display. He winces at looking at the titles. They were all Disney Princess movies. The outside hitter grabs the movie on the top of the whole stack to see that it was _Brave_.

“DISNEY PRINCESSES?!?!” Matsukawa finally whispers out loud for Hanamaki and Iwaizumi to hear, he brings one of the CD’s with him and points to the stack with the CD he was holding.

“I mean, we can watch 101 Dalmatians or Alice in Wonderla—“ Oikawa says, scratching his head, enumerating more options and Matsukawa is speechless. He still had the strength to fight back and both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki cut him off.

“OIKAWA” They scream out, Matsukawa is just laying on the sofa, debating if he made the right choices in life to come to this. Iwaizumi slowly gives up and just plops on the couch in utter defeat, knowing that the moment his boyfriend wants something in his mind, he’s not gonna stop till he gets it.

Oikawa crosses his arms above his chest in response, clearly offended with their actions. “Admit it, you guys like the idea too,,,” The captain huffs out and the members scoff. The boys still seem unconvinced with the turn of events and Oikawa rushes through the kitchen to grab something and comes back with a pouty face.

“C’mon guysssss, I got us popcornnn” Oikawa quickly whips out the team's all-time favorite uncooked popcorn bag as a bribe. The boys stare at the popcorn bag and Iwaizumi sighs once again.

“Shittykawa, I don’t know what exactly our reactions right now spell out ‘we like this concept’” Iwaizumi bluntly puts the saying out there with air quotation marks for everyone to here and Oikawa starts to make fake crying noises and starts to wipe nonexistent tears underneath his tear ducts.

“B-but I wo-orked s-SO HARD IW-WA CHANNNGGHHH” The captain cries out and the members just stare at him in disbelief. 

“well, we’ll have to deal with it. It’s not like we have a substitute theme,” Hanamaki says, stretching his arms out and leaning on the sofa. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi look at each other and had a very brief conversation with one another through there eyes. Matsukawa nods as Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa again, who was drinking pink lemonade out of a pink glass cup.

“Fine, but we want popcorn bags for each member so we don’t fight over it like last time,” Iwaizumi says his terms of guidelines and Oikawa’s eyes are filled with brightness and excitement as he nods eagerly to the condition and rushes to the kitchen to grab more food saying something along the lines of them choosing the movie.

Iwaizumi grabs a handful of CD cases to give to each of the boys, leaving a stack of movies left for Oikawa to choose. The boys silently look over each title, suggesting a movie now and then.

“What about Inside Out?” Hanamaki suggests, putting the stack of CD’s to his side, signaling that none of the movies were appealing to him.

“That’s by Pixar, dumbass,” Matsukawa doesn’t look at him, still skimming through his stack of CD’s, occasionally showing one of them he finds interesting to Iwaizumi and the pink-haired boy, only to get a shake of the head. They don’t like the movie.

“but Disney oWNS PIXAR AND THEREFORE ITS A DISNEY MOVIE,” Hanamaki says, acting as a huge genius at his thought process. Poor Matsukawa who hears this doesn’t fully understand his point of view and scrunches his face.

“THAT'S NOW HOW THIS WORKS HANA—“ Matsukawa tries to reason with the chaotic pink-haired boy but that same boy cuts his friend off, standing up and pointing at the two boys that were left sane. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP I’VE CONNECTED TWO DOTS”

“YOU DIDN’T CONNECT SHIT” Matsukawa retorts, standing up to get the outside hitter to sit back down again however, the outside hitter avoids skin contact.

“I’VE CONNECTED THEM” Hanamaki rebuts and a bicker starts and Oikawa enters the room with newly cooked popcorn which seems to may have calmed down the chaotic duo as they follow the scent of the popcorn. Oikawa wastes no time to give the popcorn bags to each member as Iwaizumi finishes off his stack of CDs.

“Its Oikawa’s job to be the dumbass, you guys,” He says as the three standing men settle down once again. Oikawa puts a hand to his chest at hearing the saying.

“IWA-CHANNN~ YOU’RE SO MEAAANNNN~”

“Your dumbassness is starting to rub off the other members, Hana-kun literally had a mental breakdown just now because of hanging out with you,” Iwaizumi explains and points at the silently grumbling duo as they still bicker whether Inside Out is considered a Disney movie or not

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HANGING OUT WITH ME,” Oikawa screams out as the room becomes silent for a little while, just enough time for an invisible tumbleweed to move inside the room. All of a sudden, laughter erupts. Hanamaki throwing his head back on the couch in laughter, Matsukawa giggling, and Iwaizumi just chuckling. Oikawa just smiles at the sight of seeing his friends laugh at his comment as he grabs his stack of movies sitting on the table and looks through the movies that were left.

“Ooooh how about Ariel or Moana??” Oikawa asks, pulling two movies out of the stack he’s holding, silencing the trio to look at the movie he offers. They look at each other in thinking, they like the movies he’s got, but which one…?

“Moana for me,” Hanamaki says, grabbing a large pinch of candy and shoves it into his mouth, Iwaizumi’s mouth is left agape.

_So that’s why he’s been so hyper_

“But Ariel is icONICCCC” Oikawa reasons out in a whiny tone, trying to shove the CD case towards his teammates’ faces. Unfortunately, the teammates are not having it this time as they have the biggest scowls on their faces.

“Ariel left for dICK, MOANA LEFT FOR THE SAFETY OF HER VILLAGE” Hanamaki reasons out, shoving another fistful of pink rock candy. As Matsukawa is still speechless and Iwaizumi suddenly has the motivation to look through the stacks of CD’s once again just to find a decent movie that could counter Oikawa’s Ariel.

“ARIEL GAVE UP HER VOICE TO BE HUMAN NOT TO MEET SOME DICK” Oikawa counters but Hanamaki might just be much of a Moana fan as much Oikawa is an Ariel fan and has already thought of a reasonable argument.

“MOANA USED HER VOICE TO SAVE EVERYONE”

“the prince didn’t even see the difference with Ariel and the octopus lady, and the octopus lady had bROWN HAIR ARIEL IS A REDHEAD FOR GOD’S SAKE” Hanamaki adds as he scoffs at how stupid the prince was in the older movie.

“YOU ASSHOLE, HE WAS HYPNOTIZED” Oikawa argues, pointing to Hanamaki who refuses to back down without a fight with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“MOANA PROVED SHE DOESN’T NEED A MAN TO HELP HER,” Hanamaki bickers back as Oikawa gains another idea from the on-going debate.

“THEN WE CAN DO FROZE—“ Oikawa suggests, already grabbing the CD case of the movie _Frozen_ only to drop it once again at the instant rejection of his teammates of the idea.

“Iwa-chan, what do you think?” Oikawa says as he sighs at the decision-making process of this movie watching that was supposed to start three minutes ago. Everyone looks to their vice-captain, awaiting an answer from their unfazed friend who seems not interested in the topic at all and is simply scrolling through his phone.

“I think you like Ariel cause she’s as thirsty as you, shittykawa“ He simply says, gaze not averting from his phone. Oikawa ignores what his boyfriend had just said and grabs the CD of his choice. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had to bite their inner lip to not laugh at the sudden exposè of the vice-captain.

“WERE WATCHING ARIEL—“ The overdramatic king voices out his new proclamation but was cut off by his servants’ displeasure.

“OIKAWA” 

“FINE MOANA IT IS” Oikawa gives up and exchanges the CD in his grasp with the other case laying on top of the table. Matsukawa grabs the case and starts to feed the CD onto the DVD player, Hanamaki and Oikawa just continue to snack on the food prepared by the host and brought by the guests themselves.

Out of the blue, _PING!_ Iwaizumi then gets a message notification on his phone. The volume of the ace’s phone was up to its maximum capacity, loud enough for the snacking duo to freeze at their shenanigans and look at Iwaizumi and his shocked expression.

_What the—_

“Who was it Iwa-Chan~~” Oikawa teases in a sing-song manner, shoving another mouthful of candy into his mouth, Iwaizumi replies to the message and tucks away his phone.

“a kid—“

“The movie should play now,” Matsukawa cuts off his vice-captain, unaware there was a question for him to answer or the fact there was a person that messaged him. Plopping down on the sofa and turning on the TV.


	3. Scorpii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime (18) Promise Keeper or Breaker?

Iwaizumi patiently waits in a cafè he and the mysterious boy agreed to meet. He chose this place simply for the purpose that it was the only cafè he knew. There were circular cream white tables along with cream white plastic chairs with cushions for the seat and wood for the legs to compliment the aesthetic. It didn’t have a lot of people considering that it is bright and early in the morning.

The door swings open and hits a bell notifying the staff and Iwaizumi that a new customer has arrived and that they want an order something. A tall and lean guy comes in, wearing a blue sweatshirt and some jeans. His hair resembled more of a top of a blueberry. The ace recognizes the facial features of the blueberry haired boy as he orders his drink.

_You’ve grown well, Kageyama_

Kageyama grabs his order and looks for Iwaizumi’s seat. They lock eyes and Kageyama walks towards Iwaizumi’s direction. 

“Hello, Iwaizumi-senpai” Kageyama greets his former senior as he politely bows and takes his seat.

Iwaizumi also bows and returns the greeting, “Hello, Kageyama,”

“I need some help,” The setter immediately starts since he doesn’t know how exactly he can slyly sweep in with the topic… well more on concern that he has. Maybe because he is selfish, maybe he’s still that selfish tyrant everyone calls him to be. He doesn’t care at this point, he’ll just take what he has.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi prompts, kinda curious and impatient. Why does he feel like he’s forgetting something? He didn’t forget his keys or phone… or wallet. He checked all three of those while he was waiting for little junior setter over here. He starts to forget the thought.

“W-what, would y-you do if… uhh… uhmm… Oika- no that’s not how you—” Kageyama tries to phrase out his concern in a way Iwaizumi understands but maybe it’s his pride working. He’ll never admit that. Iwaizumi crosses his arms, not in frustration but as a gesture, he got used to doing as time passed by.

“You don’t need to sugarcoat it, Kageyama” He reminds, he’s almost sure of himself that he can understand whatever the first year is trying to say. Emphasis on almost. 

Kageyama’s pride was then unconsciously swallowed as he heeds to the call of his senior, his form then slouches and sighs, “It’s Hinata…” 

It takes some time for the ace to remember who Kageyama was referring to, Kageyama gives him the time and leisure to do so. A lightbulb switches in Iwaizumi’s brain as he remembers the last match they had with Karasuno, he realizes that he and his team refers to him as the shrimp and never had a chance to learn his actual name.

_So the shrimp’s name is Hinata?_

“Ah, the fast shrimp, what about him?” 

“I don’t know what to give him for his birthday” Kageyama simply puts it out there. And Iwaizumi’s brain halts its train of thought, and he physically freezes. Kageyama swore he saw an ‘iwaizumi.exe has stopped working’ somewhere on his field of vision.

Iwaizumi snaps out of his little phase as he slowly realizes that he could’ve asked someone more close to him, like his team, or someone who knew Hinata well. He didn’t even know his name up till literally five seconds ago, “… shouldn’t you be asking your teammates…?”

“I did, they told me to ask a person whose significant other is more… like Hinata”

Iwaizumi doesn’t understand how exactly is Oikawa similar to Hinata but he doesn’t ask, he just wants to see if he’s getting the right idea, “Oh, so Oikawa is like Hinata in a sense?”

“Yes, please help me” Kageyama nods eagerly. He was never this desperate for help in his entire life, heck, he’s never asked for help. Having a lack of friends might’ve contributed to that, the title as a King too may have played a role and what not.

“well… then the shrimp must’ve said something he wanted, he would be completely obvious about it,” Iwaizumi straightens up and bases his answer on what Oikawa does when his birthday was near. He remembers how Oikawa purposefully doesn’t hide how he stares at certain products when they’re in the mall, or how obnoxiously loud he gets with things he wants.

“Something he wanted…” Kageyama trails off, deep in thought. The ace is impressed, Kageyama Tobio is actually taking in recommendations, and isn’t opposing it.

“Yeah, and of course he would like surprises” Iwaizumi continues, remembering how Oikawa manages to be genuinely surprised every single time it was his birthday.

“Yeah, he does like surprises,” Kageyama smiles, as he laughs to himself at how much of a doofus Hinata might be. Iwaizumi’s gaze softens as he admires at how much of an effect the shrimp was making this setter do, going to great lengths and breaking his personality just so he can have the best birthday he’s getting. Maybe that’s what it’s like to have a friend… or friend you would absolutely date—

Iwaizumi suddenly recalls the time where Oikawa managed to make their whole team busy just so they could go to a spa alone, together. He then recalls the amounts of times his partner has mentioned about his back not being at it’’s best form and… maybe just maybe…. A massage could help. “If he hasn’t said anything he wanted, maybe he said something about wanting to go somewhere or do something with you” 

“I see,”

“Maybe you could even—“ Iwaizumi gets really into the topic but then he gets cut off by the door’s bell tintinnabulation ringing in his ear. There was something special about the ring unlike the other few times it rang as the customers flowed in and out of the cafè. 

He doesn’t know why it’s resonating with him but he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the entrance. He sees a tall, brown-haired, and lean guy. He looks awfully familiar. Maybe it’s because he’s wearing the same uniform as he is. He couldn’t tell the side profile of the boy but the boy seemed to be looking for something… or someone. 

_He seems kinda familiar._

The brown-haired boy turns in his direction and Iwaizumi recognizes him faster than light and his mood nearly went down the drain if it weren’t for Kageyama being his last string of hope.

_I take back my last thought. I suddenly see the floor._

“IWA-CHAN I FOUND YO— oh, hello Tobio-kun,” Oikawa says as he nears the table and recognizes who was across the table taking Iwaizumi’s precious time. Kageyama simply bows his head in reply.

“Hello, Oikawa-senpai” Kageyama greets plainly and Oikawa rolls his eyes in response.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks, voice laced with annoyance. Not at Oikawa’s general presence, but at the attitude, he’s showing to the guest. 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow and starts to give Iwaizumi an attitude, “Too busy catching up to forget that today is our practice match with Date Tech, Iwa-chan?” He asks with a very mocking tone. 

Iwaizumi’s head finally feels lighter.

_So that’s what I was forgetting…_

“Oh shit, right… I’ll see you Kageyama, and I hope I helped,” The ace bows in apology for cutting their conversation short. Kageyama disregards this by also bowing in respect to his elderly.

Kageyama’s lips curl up a bit, “You helped a lot, Iwaizumi-senpai, thank you, I’m sorry for making you late” He also apologizes for making his senpai late. 

“It’s fine, take care”

“Oh, and—“ Kageyama tenses up as he remembers a somewhat important thing to say but Iwaizumi seems to have an idea as to what it’s about.

“Lips are sealed, Tobio-kun”

Kageyama’s form relaxes and he sighs, “Alright, see you, Iwaizumi senpai,”

“Bye, Tobio-kun” Iwaizumi waves as he and Oikawa— who’s having a temper tantrum as of the moment— leaves the cafè.

On the way to the school, the campus was silent. Oikawa half-expected that his boyfriend would tell him what he and the setter he despises were talking about but his precious Iwa-chan is silent, simply humming random notes as they pass by the same store they usually pass by when they go to school.

Oikawa gathers up the courage to speak out his mind, “Mind explaining?”

“I promised the kid to keep it a secret, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa, he can’t just tell something he promised he’d stay silent on especially to a person as loud and nosy as Oikawa.

“Not even to your boyfriend?” Oikawa gives Iwaizumi his signature puppy eye look, a look he only gives when he wants something. It’s not that people grant the wish because they think it’s cute, they grant the wish because he won’t stop making the face.

“Nope,” Iwaizumi plainly says, knowing the look Oikawa is giving him without actually placing his eyes on his setter.

Oikawa gives up his resolve, knowing when Iwaizumi says no, it's a no, “Stingyama, hmmph” He insults his junior for having to deal with the secret-keeping in the first place or that he and Iwaizumi had to meet.

Iwaizumi hits the nape of his beloved boyfriend in annoyance, “OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Oikawa tries to soothe the affected area with his hand as Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“You called your student stingy”

“HE'S NOT MY STUDENT, HE EVEN CAUSED US TO GET LATE” Oikawa starts to get defensive and Iwaizumi looks at him dead straight in the eye.

“Didn’t ask for you to look for me”

Oikawa starts to get pissed off at Iwaizumi’s attitude towards him, “I LOOKED FOR YOU BECAUSE WE ALWAYS GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER, BUT NOOOO I GET A ‘you called your student stingy and I keep secrets now’ FROM YOU,” He states and tries to mimic Iwaizumi’s low voice whenever he says something Iwaizumi did.

“Whatever” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and doesn’t keep eye contact with Oikawa.

_I’m sorry, Oikawa._

________

“You can’t just flail your arms like a hooligan, Kindaichi-san, block properly,” Oikawa uses a stern voice rather than the soothing voice everyone was accustomed to hearing. It shocks everyone, Kindaichi—scared to the bones and looks like he’s about to piss himself— nods and apologizes and tries again. 

It seems like Kunimi has been a bit too lazy today. Kunimi was always lazy but today seems like he’s even lazier. Kyotani is even more stubborn and won’t listen to anyone who isn’t Iwaizumi. All Oikawa sees are everyone’s mistakes and that their antics have gotten worse. Oikawa is not in a good mood.

Everyone starts to wonder as to what has gotten into their annoying yet sweet Captain as he has gotten a lot more strict with training and that he seems off today. He’s more irritated than usual, a lot tenser, and… _isn’t talking to Iwaizumi?_


End file.
